1. Field of the Invention
The present information relates to an image display method and apparatus, and more particularly, to an image display method and apparatus for determining whether to allow a stereoscopic image in an image display apparatus and converting the stereoscopic image in the image display apparatus into a planar image as a result of the determination.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, broadcast services for a 3-dimensional image or stereoscopic image have been expanded.
The stereoscopic image may be divided into a two-view image, a multi-view image, and the like, based on the number of displayable images, and a viewing zone should be formed to view a stereoscopic image in such a manner that images corresponding to the left and right eyes are received at the corresponding eyes, respectively. The stereoscopic image method may be largely classified into a glasses method and a no-glasses method according to the viewing zone formation method.
Though such a 3-dimensional TV has been widely used at each home, in case of a specific viewer, there exists a case where viewing 3D images is preferably avoided. In particular, in case of children under 5 years of age, it may cause a problem in the development of normal vision of the eyes, and thus viewing 3D images may not be preferable for them.